From Eight to Fourteen
by NightfallSky
Summary: Mostly AU. AkuShi. Collection of (somewhat) continuous stories based on random ideas.
1. Smile

**It's been a real while, hahaha...ha.  
><strong>

**Sorry, recently I got writer's block. I can't say I'm perfectly 'cured', but I (finally) managed to type my ideas into words! Argh, you don't know how tough it was...even though it's just a super short story. Still, I hope you like this randomly typed idea.  
><strong>

****Take note that Axel is in the same year as most of the general characters in this chapter, so imagine him as BbS' Lea if that helps.****

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the characters.**

* * *

><p>At first, Axel saw Xion as just a plain, ordinary girl who happened to be his new classmate. Short black hair with bangs covering her eyes most of the time, expressionless face, very quiet personality. She didn't stand out – she looked a bit scary, even.<p>

But then...

* * *

><p>One time, a bored Vanitas made some kind of sign in a piece of paper, saying:<p>

"**I'm the homo master.**"

...and stuck it on Sora's back. Apparently that time the poor boy was sleeping and drooling on his desk.

When Sora woke up, he didn't realize at all, of course. Vanitas made the others not to say anything about it and to hold their laughs until the brunette himself found out.

Later, on their way to English class...

"Homo?" The principal, Mr. Xemnas read with one eyebrow arched.

"Hah?" Sora turned at him, showing an oh-so-innocent-and-clueless smile. The silver-haired principal grabbed his shoulders, turned the boy around, then took the paper for him.

"**This.**"

Unable to repress themselves anymore, everyone finally broke into a loud choir of laugh as Sora took off the paper and screamed in a high pitch. Vanitas let out a proud smirk.

Axel was also laughing when he noticed the gloomy girl – Xion – actually laughing for the first time.

He stopped abruptly. She looked so...different. With slight shades of red visible on her cheeks, glassy blue eyes (since Xion laughed so much that tears were flowing out), it was such a refreshing look. He liked it in a strange, but special way. It made him smile.

From that moment on, his image of gloomy and unsociable Xion faded, replaced by a happy-looking Xion who got along with the others.

Lastly, a newfound determination (or personal enjoyment?) of Axel's to make the girl smile and laugh more.

* * *

><p><strong>This proves that randomness is indeed my specialty.<br>**

**If you spot any mistake or typo, kindly point it out to me. Reviews will be very much appreciated, thank you.**

**I'm going to update this with more AkuShi drabbles when I feel like it. Bye for now! :D**


	2. Follow

**Yay, an update!  
><strong>

**Thank you for those who review/alert/favorited, glad you liked the previous chapter. I was worried that everyone would fell into random confusion after reading...  
><strong>

**...but instead I received positive responses! It made me so happy. ^u^**

**Anyway, here's the next drabble, do enjoy. I also need to let you know that I put some Pokemon references here. Just for this chapter...I think.  
><strong>

******Take note that Axel is in the same year as most of the general characters in this chapter, so imagine him as BbS' Lea if that helps.******

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon, but since the plot is based on my *random* ideas, I can say it's mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"...Axel?"<p>

"Yes?" The redhead raised his head to find Xion standing in front of his desk.

The girl hesitated slightly before she continued. "Can you tell me where the tennis court is?" At that, Axel raised an eyebrow.

Xion seemed to notice it, so she showed him the letter she'd been holding in her hands. "Kairi's sick today so she asked me to pass this to the coach."

Axel's lips formed an 'o'. "Go east after you exit this building. You'll find another smaller building painted in white – that's Sports Building. Tennis court is in the most left part."

Xion was confused. "B-but our school building has two main exits...which one is it exactly?"

True, she was correct. "I have nothing to do right now, so why don't I take you there," he offered.

Her face lit up and a grateful smile appeared in her face. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel had the urge to give Xion a pat on the head as he stood up and walked past her. He remembered a kitten he saw on his way home yesterday, which he didn't get to touch because of its protective mother. It was very cute though.

Soft short fur...

Small ball-like size...

Innocent sparkly eyes...

Sweet-sounding mews...

How Xion looked so much like it_–_ ahem, he should be taking her to the tennis court.

* * *

><p>True, he was the one who was supposed to lead and she was the one who was supposed to follow...<p>

...but why does this feel so weird?

Apparently, every time Axel slowed down his walking pace (so he could walk side-by-side with Xion), the girl would also slow down and -in turn- look up at him with a questioning look.

He tried making sudden stops for the same reason. But still, Xion seemed to prefer to follow him from behind.

What made the walk doesn't become more awkward was -fortunately- their flowing conversation. Despite her momentary hesitation towards the taller boy, Xion was fairly active in asking things, ranging from where which clubs and rooms were located, what clubs did most of their classmates join, and some things about himself for her to know more.

A thought came up in Axel's mind – that they looked like a trainer and a Pokemon in those Pokemon games. He was the trainer, and Xion was the Pokemon (he would think of her as a Togepi) loyally (or in this case, adorably?) following her trainer from behind.

They might look like that for now – but one day, he hoped, it would change. No, it would _definitely_ change, Axel thought smiling as he turned over his shoulder to glance at 'his' so-thought 'Togepi'.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!<strong>


	3. Borrow

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm finally back with an update! This one can be quite long.**

**A reminder that this chapter is _not_ connected to previous chapters, but still is an AU. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the characters. The only thing I claim is my story plot, I think.**

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be the part where you borrow an item from someone and bring it to the finish line.<p>

Xion read the small paper on her hand again.

Her face flushed.

She turned to see the other runners facing similar problem. Really, this was supposed to be a "borrow an item" race, but clearly her paper (and she was quite sure everyone's too) wasn't saying that!

_...Vanitas._

Standing at the side tent with other Sports Day committees, the spiky black haired senior let out a devilish smirk at her and the confused runners. Xion groaned inwardly.

Kairi and Roxas, her fellow class representatives for this race were totally freaking out. She had no choice but to react fast.

And so she ran, silently cursing the damned senior.

* * *

><p>Axel and the rest of the teachers were watching from the committee tent as the students readied themselves for the race.<p>

There was Sora, he noticed, who failed his test just recently. And there was Roxas, and Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Hayner, Olette, plus a few others he wasn't quite familiar with, and oh, Xion was participating for this race too! Axel knew he shouldn't play favorites, but Xion was just too nice to not consider. Bright, polite, kind; she was the most wonderful student a teacher could ever had.

The race started with Sora and Roxas taking lead. Boys, he thought. not the best with academics, but amazingly good when it comes to sports. By few seconds though, he saw Xion catching up to the two.

'Go Xion, show them what you've got!' he smiled, silently cheering for her.

Before long, all of them reached the tricky part of the race - the command box. Each of them had to randomly take a note, then get the item written on the paper and run with it until finish line.

Everyone quickly grabbed theirs and unfolded it. Shock came to their faces, one by one. This made Axel tilt his head slightly. Were the commands so difficult?

From what he could tell, they had "Where the heck am I gonna find this thing?" or "Why in Kingdom Hearts do I have to get this?" written on their faces. The crowd seemed to let out noise of confusion as well, because none of the runners were taking any action.

Except for one person - Xion.

The crowd came back to life, cheering at the raven-haired girl for being the first to act. He saw her running fast at...his...direction?

The other runners began their search for items, but all eyes were focused on Xion...then him, as the girl stopped.

Right in front of him.

_Silence._

Her face was red. Axel wondered if it was from the running, the heat, or she was just blushing- wait, no! What was he thinking!?

"Sensei," the girl started, panting and sweating. "Can I borrow-"

"Oh! It's my glasses, right?" Axel's hand quickly went to his glasses, proceeding to take them off.

Xion retorted quickly, flailing her hands. "Wait, no! Sensei, that's not what I meant, what I need is-"

"My necktie? Wait, I'll take it off real quick-"

"N-no!"

"Then what-"

Xion's face became even redder. "Sensei, can I borrow you?"

"Wha-" His fluster was cut short by Xion pulling his arm, not having time or patience for an answer. At least she'd asked him first!

As Xion returned to the track with the red-haired Math teacher, Olette was back with Saix, the English literature teacher, who didn't look very impressed. Sora was back too, with a lacy, black bra...and a bruise on his cheek. The current top three runners were trying their best to reach the finish line with their "borrowed item".

"Saix-sensei, we gotta run faster!" Olette pleaded, panting as she ran.

The blue-haired teacher frowned in disapproval. "I don't intend to break into sweat on this hot day."

Olette rolled her eyes, pushing Saix's back to make him run faster, only to lose in the match of strength as Saix insisted that he'll keep his usual pace.

Sora had the chance to be faster as bra was very light, although running with it was truthfully embarrassing. The brunette could feel Kairi's glare pierce into him; he looked away with a blush and apologetic expression.

Kairi was asked to bring the Cactuar statue, which was not only heavy, but also awfully troublesome with needles all over the thing, so she was somewhat giving up, entrusting Roxas and Xion to grab the first place.

If only Roxas was not asked to get a _wig_, though...because it was as clear as day that the only person in school who would have wigs was Xemnas, the headmaster. For crying out loud, it was just impossible to ask him for _that_, he would get punished to clean the toilets by himself for one month!

Thus, Xion was left as the only hope for their class. With Axel by his side, they were trying to catch up with Sora. Xion had been avoiding eye contact with the teacher beside her. She was blushing madly. Axel looked at her in curiousity as they ran, wondering why his student didn't look at him at all.

"Hey," Axel started. "Now that you've dragged me along, we're definitely going to win this, alright?"

Xion nodded without turning. She started to find it difficult to breathe properly, because she'd been running, plus she was very nervous to have Axel close to her like this, running and panting and all.

Axel was sharp enough to notice this. "Xion, are you okay?"

A dry-sounding "I'm fine" was his brief response. The teacher kept on. He could actually run faster than this (thanks to his long legs and good stamina), he just wanted to keep up with his student's speed. She seemed to be getting tired though, he thought, before coming up with a brilliant idea.

Xion squeaked as she suddenly felt her body being lifted up. The next second she realized she was right next to Axel's waist. The red-haired teacher had carried her with ease as he ran. 'She's lighter than I thought,' Axel mused.

"I hope you don't mind _me_ taking you to the finish line," Xion heard her teacher say in a confident tone. Everything happened so fast after that, just like how Axel had stormed through the track, ran past a surprised Sora, and reached the finish line victoriously.

A blown whistle was heard. The crowd was cheering. They (She) had won the first place, thanks to Axel.

* * *

><p>Following a brief congratulations for winners was lunch break. Afterwards, more sport competitions will be held until the end of the day.<p>

Xion wiped her face with a towel, holding a water bottle with her free hand. Axel was doing the same, except he had used his hand to take off his necktie and undo a few buttons of his shirt instead, making his student blush sheepishly.

Axel turned at her before giving a smile, wiping his sweat away. "Great job today, congratulations."

Xion shook her head quickly. "It's all thanks to sensei," she said, managing a smile.

"Nah, it's thanks to both of us. We make a good team," Axel reached a hand out for high-five and Xion replied to it with a smile, red tints of blush never leaving her cheeks.

"By the way, what was written on your paper? At first I thought you wanted to borrow my glasses or stuff, then I was surprised to hear you say that you wanted to borrow _me_," the teacher asked curiously.

"Oh, umm..." Xion avoided his eyes, pretending to focus on opening the water bottle cap, but failed as she realized her hand had suddenly gone weak. Axel took the bottle from her, thinking she might need some help. That left Xion no choice but to look up at him.

"I... I...actually I was told to..." she hesitated again, blushing even darker.

Axel opened the bottle cap easily, passing her drink as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Bring someone with the coolest hairstyle? Or favorite teacher, is it?" he guessed.

Xion couldn't quite manage a speech. She could have think of a good reason if only she wasn't so flustered. It was in fact something along those lines, but still. Her hand flew to her pants pocket, grabbing the paper inside. She took it out and gave it to him. "H-here."

Axel took the folded note and opened it. It said, 'Teacher of your favorite subject'. The redhead wasn't sure himself if this was exactly what he'd...expected, but nonetheless, he was happy.

"Thanks, Xion. I'm flattered. Glad you like my subject," Axel grinned, patting Xion's head.

She nodded. "B-but sensei is my favorite teacher too, so..." she must look as red as a tomato right now.

Axel chuckled. "And you are my favorite student. I'm never giving you bonus grades or anything though. Besides, you are already a good student. Oh, don't tell anyone about this, it'll just be our little secret. Got it memorized?"

Xion couldn't feel happier. "Okay, sensei," she smiled.

"Now you should go get your lunch. You must be starving. I'll go back to the teacher's office for now. See you around," he walked away as he said this, waving at her.

"See you," Xion answered, staring off at the direction until his figure disappeared. "Sensei..." Xion sighed dreamily.

"XION!" A loud female voice added with a light hit on the ravenette's back made her squeak.

"Olette! Geez, you shocked me!" Xion protested, clutching her chest tightly.

Olette giggled at her friend. "Sooo, how was it going?"

Xion looked away in embarrassment. "...Good?"

"Good!" the brunette acknowledged with a nod, but her face turned serious again. "Anything else happened?"

"Err..."

"Okay, it's alright, not gonna force you," Olette huffed. "Here, I'll give you back your paper." She passed her friend a folded note the two had traded just after the race was over. "Once again, congrats for the win! Be sure to keep that thing well, it can be a nice lucky charm."

Xion was about to say something but Olette had walked away. "All the best as always!" she heard Olette said as the girl gave her a wink.

"Thank you," Xion whispered, though her friend might not be able to hear it. The ravenette turned again at the direction Axel had walked to before she looked at the paper - her original paper.

_'The person you're always thinking of.'_

Xion wondered what Axel would have said if she had showed him this instead, but she'll wait until her heart was ready. Someday, she'll tell him. Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
